dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Humans are the most versatile race in Dysothtria, ranging from stationary city types to the more nomadic clan and tribal types. Of all the races, the world of Dysothtria is most heavily populated with humans as they spread more widely and reproduce more abundantly than the other races. Because the primary race in Maritonia, and consequently Shillivan, is human, they are able to hold any position.Only humans, or half breeds have the opportunity to be nobles, as such titles are passed down through family. General Appearance ''' Humans have very few limitations when it comes to appearance. They can be short, tall, skinny or obese and their hair and eye color is only limited by the imagination (mostly due to magic augmentations for the more unusual colors).Their skin tones and complexions also widely range from very pale to very dark skinned. Height and weight can vary as well, though on average Humans range between 5’0” to 5’10”. '''Life Span Humans have relatively short lifespans, compared to the other races, averaging at most about 90 years. While each culture is different and even individual’s status can be taken into account, most humans are considered having reached adulthood by the age of 15 in this more medieval setting (though some have been married off as young as 12 in the cases of some noble families with arranged marriages). Traits, Advantages & Disadvantages * Ability Score Increase: All ability scores increase by 1 each. * Age: Average is 90 years & are considered to have reached adulthood by the age of 15. * Alignment: All alignments are available to this race. * Size: They range in height from 5’0” to 5’10” on average. * Languages: All players start with Common and their native tongue (the language of the region they were born in). * Weapon Proficiency: Players who choose this race must choose one of the following weapon proficiencies to start with: Bladed, Bludgeoning or Ranged weapons. * Armor Proficiency: Players who choose this race must select one of the following armor proficiencies: Light, Medium or Heavy armor. Opinions of Other Races Ithnevarians Most of them seem pretty aloof and haughty. It's rumored they are a favorite of the Guardians, and to bring harm to one of their treasured 'pets' would bring down their wrath. It's best to tread lightly around them. Little is known about how they came to be, but they don't have a home of their own. They live in our cities and villages, becoming a part of our society. At least they contribute, and don't leech off the civilizations they try to blend into - although blending isn't the right word. They stand out like a sore thumb. If you earn their trust, they're the best ally you can hope3 for. Half-Breeds They're bastards, and unnatural. If we were meant to procreate with the Ithnevarians, we wouldn't have been made so different. If you have one in the family, it's best to ignore them, to shun them, to try and preserve the rest of the family's honor. Pirotaians Filthy creatures. They were a mistake by the Guardians, who have obviously rethought the wisdom of the act. It's why there are so few of them. They are no better than thieves and vagabonds that must be watched carefully, lest you wind up missing some valuables. Xadrians They are a mysterious lot. Not sure how they reproduce, since males have never been seen. Maybe they live forever, or maybe they don't need males. They tend to be seen mostly when major disputes need to be mediated. They are known for their fairness, unbiased arbitration and ability to sense deception in others. Melthorians Now these guys are scary. I don't ever want to piss one off. Whether they have the space or not, they could transform into a dragon and eat you in one bite. They're very touchy and have quick tempers, so tread carefully around them. Roetha Careful around them. Make sure you keep a hand on your coin purse when their in your presence, or you might end up a little lighter when they leave. Orta These are a strange folk. It is rumored they are related to mythical beings created by the Guardians, but no one has ever been able to say they've seen one. It's likely all just invented by the Orta to puff up their own self-importance. > Category:Races